Huntress
by TwilightLabyrinth
Summary: Bella got dropped off in Forks by Dean after John went missing. She wants to help her brothers but she soon finds her own supernatural mystery, the Cullens. One sided, faked Edward/Bella, Family Bella/Dean/Sam/John


It had been weeks. _Weeks._ The stupid vampire brat had left six weeks ago. The one supernatural thing in this stupid town had vanished without a trace. His family had stayed in town but they stayed as far away from me as possible. Charlie banged on my door as he left for work. My alarm had gone off just moments before. I rolled over and looked out at the rain pelting against my window. _How do people find a reason to get up in this town? _I pushed away the sheets and started to get up. Just the Charlie opened the door impatiently. I glared back. To be completely honest Charlie and I didn't get along.

"John might not have made you go to school but here you have to." He said. "So get up. And cover that up." He looked down at my chest before leaving.

"Perv." I muttered crawling out of bed.

Ages ago Charlie had been a hunter like my family. He wasn't as well traveled as my father and brothers and I but he knew what he was doing. While away he had tried to bring his young daughter into the business. I don't know what happened but she died and Charlie retired back to his home town of Forks. No one here knew what had happened to them Sarah was alive in Phoenix with her mother. She had never lived among them; they didn't even know her name. It made it all the more possible for me to come in and take her place. _Thanks for dropping me here, Dean._ I thought walking across the hall to the bathroom. _Forks, Washington population one retired hunter, one exiled hunter, and seven moody vampires. I hate you. _

I stepped into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked a complete mess. My wild brown hair was wilder than normal. Grabbing my brush I attempted to tame it some before braiding it loosely. I flipped it over my shoulder so the end landed just over my heart and my tattoo. Dean had thought I was insane but Dad agreed that every precaution was best. So on my left breast; just over my heart was the anti-possession tattoo featuring a large pentagram. It had come in handy once or twice but I thought it just looked really cool. Its very existence pissed Charlie off. I went back to my room. Digging through my closet I found by old brown leather jacket. I hadn't worn it since Dean dropped me here and today seemed like the perfect day to wear it. I found an old pair of jeans and a band t-shirt Dean got me from a thrift shop. I had to admit it looked pretty good.

The door opened downstairs. "Good-bye Charlie!" I yelled with a smile.

No response. _You never change Charlie. _I put a little lipstick on and left for school. The roads were slick. Charlie would be busy today. Might even come home late. A smirk crossed my face. Freedom. I pulled into the student lot and parked near Mike and the others. Just before I got out of my car I saw the silver Volvo across the lot. I groaned. After all this time he decided to come back. Damn him. That immature little prat. I could kill him. I really could. A little fire, maybe add a little gasoline just for fun. _Cullen if you could read my mind you would have stayed clear of Forks till I got myself out of this God forsaken hell hole of a town. _I jumped out of the cab of my truck to cat calls and flirtatious laughter. Laughing with them I did a twirl on the ice. They all laughed harder.

"You look good girl." Jessica said.

"Yeah, even Cullen thinks so." Ben said nodding across the parking lot.

I looked across the parking lot. Indeed, Edward Cullen was standing next to his stupid silver car staring at me. I gave him my best seductive grin. The shocked lock on his face was priceless. I almost died. The bell rang and we all filed inside for class. Most of the day was filled with odd looks or strange compliments about my 'new' look. When I stopped into the bathroom to touch up my lipstick I recognized the old me in the mirror. The old hunter who helped to take down demons, ghosts, vampires, and other terrifying creatures was there staring back at me. There was the old glint in her eye, the deadly viper like glint that warned demons the hunter was dangerous and meant to kill. It was a trait that all hunters acquired at some point or another. My brothers and I developed it independently. Dean was first, he was the one who had to protect us. I was second. I had known nothing but the road and the hunt. It was easier for me to become a hunter than my brothers. Sammy had never been one for the family business. He wanted to leave it behind. One day he did.

"Hey, Bella, you coming?" Angela asked.

"Yeah," I said putting the small tube away.

As I walked into biology I noticed that my table wasn't as empty as it had been recently. He hadn't transferred out after all. Jerk. The least he could have done was leave me alone. I sat down on my side of the table leaning over to the extreme to put as much distance between us as possible. His face dropped. It took everything I had not to smirk. _Do I annoy you, Edward Cullen? Good, use that as a reason to stay away._ I did my best to take notes as Mr. Banner gave his lecture over cellular mitosis. Pointless information. No one really needed to know how cells replicate. Just as that thought crossed my mind a note landed in the middle of my notebook. I rolled my eyes.

"A little immature don't you think?" I muttered knocking it away. I saw his brow furrow as he tried to piece everything together out of the corner of my eye. "Leave if you want but don't pretend that we're best friends all of the sudden."

With that the bell rang and I jumped into a conversation with Mike and Jessica. Mike was working on getting me a job at his family's store. Getting money was more interesting with my family. My father and Dean gambled most of the time but sometimes my dad would take up honest jobs to keep things going. Charlie didn't see things like that. To him my father deserved whatever was happening to him now. I hoped that getting a job would get Charlie off me. It might also give me something to do inside of waiting for Dean to come back. It was either get a job or find something to hunt. Speaking of Charlie, if I wanted dinner I'd have to go back to his house and make it.

"Hey guys, I'll see you later." I said stepping back.

"By Bella!" they all said.

I laughed and made my way to my truck. Just as I got to the door I heard the screeching of tires. I looked up soon enough to realize that Tyler's van was skidding towards me. As soon as the thought hit that I was going to die I almost laughed. Bella Winchester, hunter and killer of all things supernatural, was about to die from being hit by an out of control van. Just as I'd given up cold hands grabbed me and pulled me down to the pavement. My head hit the black top and my eyes opened just long enough to meet Edward's golden ones. Metal crunched as he stopped the van with his other hand. There were people shouting around us and Tyler was apologizing but I couldn't focus. All I could think was that Edward Cullen, the vampire I had thought about killing a million times, had just saved me.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked.

I didn't respond. Why would Edward save me? We weren't friends and he had just gone out of his way to avoid me for six weeks. Sirens screeched outside the mass of metal surrounding us. I cursed mentally. Someone had called 911 which meant Charlie would find out soon enough and the last thing I needed was him going all over protective father figure on me. The cars were pulled apart and the paramedics rushed in. Edward and I were separated as I was loaded into an ambulance. Somehow the vampire brat managed to get out of his ride. One of his sisters met up with him as he got out of the ring of first responders. Together they went to one of the family's cars. He looked over with a worried looked. _Jerk. _


End file.
